Un imposteur !
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: La foule est en liesse. Elle fête le retour du fils d'Ivan le terrible, Dimitri. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Voilà bien quinze ans que Dimitri est mort... (Le personnage d'Ivan Braginski -Russie, et non Ivan le Terrible, hein- est complétement OCC.) rating K pour mension de meurtre/complot et autre joyeusetés.


**Voilà donc un petit OS historique, mettant en scène ce cher Ivan... je rappelle encore une fois que les traits de caractère du russe ne sont pas respectés. Désolé. Vraiment.**

 **Cette histoire fut donc écrite sous contrainte (écrire une nouvelle policière russe) et donc, les mots imposés sont soulignés. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même :P reviews ?**

Printemps 1604, Moscou

Le bruit sec des sabots des chevaux frappant le sol des rues de la ville se fondait dans la grande cacophonie de la population. Les Moscovites se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour tenter d'apercevoir l'homme juché sur un imposant cheval blanc qui fendait la foule, précédant une impressionante troupe de soldat. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. "C'est Dimitri ! s'exclamait une vieille babouchka aux joues rouges, le fils d'Ivan IV !".

Intrigué, un jeune russe se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Dimitri. Bien que vêtu sompteusement, d'un costume tissé de fils d'or et rehaussé de pierres précieuses, ce petit homme aux allures de moine semblait être tombé par le plus grand des hasard en haut de ce cheval, et de surccroit dans des vêtements qui lui donnaient une allure de faux tsar.

Oui, décidement, il y avait quelque chose de faux dans cette façon de se tenir.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas être Dimitri. Le jeune homme en était absolument certain, et pour cause: le jeune tsarevitch Dimitri, fils d'Ivan le Terrible, il l'avait égorgé lui même. De ses propres mains.

Satisfait de lui même, le faux Dimitri observait la foule. Un sentiment de pur fierté l'habitait.

Il savait qu'au fond, sa place avait toujours été ici, à Moscou, sous les pieds du Kremlin, sous les ovations du peuple russe.

Il avait retrouvé ce trône, qui, comme il l'avait toujours su, lui revenait de droit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa "mère". Maria Nagoï restait stoïque. Comme si l'homme qui chevauchait près d'elle était réellement son fils.

Ils virent au loin, dressé sur les bords de la Moscova, un grand chapiteau.

 _Pour fêter le retour du tsar légitime,_ triompha t-il.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans une isba, tremblant. Si cet homme n'était pas Dimitri -et il n'avait pas de doute à ce sujet- _qui était il ?_

Il serra les dents, sans prêter attention aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Boris Godounov étant mort, la place du trône était d'hors et déjà acquise pour ce jeune coq qui jouait les imposteurs. _Леждмитрйи_ , gromella t-il tout bas. Il devait le demasquer. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il le laisse regner sur le Kremlin. Il avait travailler trop dur pour cela. Il maniait les dangereux bâtons de la politique depuis bien longtemps. Boris Godounov étant devenu tsar à la suite de la mort de Fédor Ier et de l'assassinat fort mystérieux -cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire- du jeune tsarevitch, c'était lui, Ivan Braginski, qui était devenu le "confident" royal, l' "opritchnik" personnel du tsar, et le chef de sa police secrète. Très avantageux pour se retrouver aux premières loges d'un pouvoir affaibli...

Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but, il en était certain. Boris n'avait qu'un fils, et un fils n'est pas bien dur à écarter. Dimitri en a fait les frais. _бедный маленький мальчик_ _,_ murmura t-il, sarcastique.

Il s'assombrit. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, en somme. Boris Godounov, son fils et sa femme étaient morts, et un usurpateur s'apprêtait à monter sur le trône. Un usurpateur qui devait bien avoir eut des alliés. Il était près à parier que les boyards en faisaient partis. _Depuis le temps qu'ils cherchent à se débarasser de la lignée des tsars..._

Son visage s'éclaira. Ces nobles là peuvent être d'excellent alliés... tant qu'on leurs est utile. Ivan doutait que le Faux Dimitri le restent bien longtemps. Et alors, ces alliés se retourneront contre lui...

Finalement satisfait, il fit signe à un des hommes qui attendait sagement sur l'un des fauteuils, confortablement attablé devant une table chargée de mets différents (bliny, caviar...) et d'une belle samovar dorée.

L'homme s'inclina légerement devant lui.

"Nikita Leonovitch Dragunov, chuchota Ivan, reunissez des hommes. Trouvez qui est ce faux Dimitri. Je veux tout savoir."

Nikita sourit légérement. Ivan le congédia d'un geste ample de la main.

"Vous avez deux mois. Pas un de plus."

25 mai 1605, Moscou, Kremlin

Le faux Dimitri faisait les cent pas sous les yeux mi-inquiets, mi-résignés de sa femme Marina. La Polonaise contemplait son mari, pâle, amaigris et soucieux sans mot dire.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout se déroulait si bien, il y a encore quelque jour ! A présent, il sentait la menace, tout autour de lui, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas. Le peuple était mécontent; les nobles étaient mécontents; les Polonais et leurs roi Sigismond III étaient mécontents. Le monde de paix et d'alliance sur lequel il avait rêvé de régner s'était éffondré, en à peine quelques heures.

Mis à part la mésentente complète entre russes et polonais, il y avait eut _autre chose._ Autre chose qui avait déclenché l'apocalipse qu'il sentait venir.

Mais quoi ?

Il serra les poings. Si seulement il savait !

Il devait savoir. Il devait déjouer les élèments. Pour sa propre survie.

Sans un regard pour sa douce Marina, il sortit. Il ne voyait qu'une personne qui puisse l'aider.

Ivan Braginski, chef de sa police secrète.

Nonchalement affalé sur son sofa, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la petite reproduction d'une icône, Ivan Braginski ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui accaparait ses esprits entrer.

Ce n'est que lorsque le faux Dimitri toussota qu'il daigna lever les yeux.

L'usurpateur reprima un mouvement de recul devant les deux améthystes du regard d'Ivan. Cet homme l'avait toujours fâcheusement impressioné.

L'homme se leva d'un bon et s'inclina avec un zèle exageré.

"Votre Majesté, murmura t-il d'un voix mielleuse."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du faux Dimitri. Nerveux, il tripota entre ses gros doigts boudinés le precieux collier d'ambre qu'il portait autour de son cou gras. Ce n'est qu'avec une certaine réticence qu'il exposa sa requête.

Ivan était absolument ravi. Cette situation était absolument délectable. Le faux tsar le payait pour trouver l'origine d'une rumeur qu'il avait _lui même_ répandue. Il esquisa quelques pas d'une danse cosaque, plein d'allégresse. Voilà bien trois jours que Nikita était de retour, avec toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Le faux Dimitri se trouvait être en réalité un moine de petite noblesse du nom de Grégory. Originaire de la région de la basse Volga, cet audacieux ecclésiatique avait remonté le cours de la Petite Mère Volga, visité de grandes villes, telles que Samara, Novgorod; traversé les mont de l'Oural; avait rejoint la Pologne; et, là bas, avait fomenté toute cette mascarade. Et le plus drôle, c'est que ce ridicule moine avait vraisemblablement fini par croire à sa propre histoire !

Non, décidement, cette situation était à mourir de rire.

Mais Ivan Braginski était un homme sérieux. Il ne mourut pas.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le coeur du Kremlin. Le tsar lui ayant donné "carte blanche" (étrange expression, se disait il. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Etait elle au moins d'époque ?), autant en profiter pour servire ses interêts. Il devait parler aux boyards.

Vladimir Vasili Jaroslavitz, éminent boyard, se trouvait attablé avec trois de ses plus fidèles compagnons de route. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, festoyaient à eux seuls comme dix hommes, riant gras et parlant haut.

Ce qui, de l'avis d'Ivan, était plutôt indiscret compte tenu du sujet de leurs discussion.

A leurs défenses, ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer que le chef de la police secréte -et traîtreà ses heures perdues- les écoutaient, bien sagement terré derrière une imposante sculpture dorée.

"Êtes vous sûr d'avoir assez d'hommes pour cette entreprise, Boris Arloskavitch ? disait la voix aigre de Vladimir.

\- _да_ , il n'y a pas le moindre doute ! Et le tsar ne se doute de rien, les portes de Moscou sont grandes ouvertes... il sera mort avant d'avoir eut le temps de crier "водка" !"

Ivan retint de justesse un grognement. Cela avait tout l'air d'un complot. Et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. La mort du faux Dimitri _de la main des boyards_ signifiait la fin de tout ses plans, de ses dernières chances d'accéder un jour au trône de Russie. Il lui fallait -hélas !- prévenir le tsar.

Et, qui sait ! Peut-être que cette action lui attirerait la bienveillance et la confiance du faux Dimitri... Un pas de plus vers le trône.

Oui, cela lui convenait tout à fait.

Silencieusement, prudemment, Ivan se faufila hors de sa cachette. Il préferait en verité _éviter_ que Vladimir et ses accolytes le remarque. Il _doutait_ qu'ils lui fassent bon accueil.

Mais, hélas ! Lorsqu'on désire une chose à tout prix, pour sa propre survie personnelle... Et bien, cette chose rate _immanquablement._ C'est ainsi qu'Ivan se heurta à un colosse sur la tête duquel trônait une ridicule  chapka qui reduisait sa tête à la taille d'une épingle. Il exagérait à peine.

Et, évidemment, le colosse ne sembla pas vraiment disposé à le laisser s'enfuir sans autre forme de procés.

Il alerta ses camarades.

 _Tant pis,_ soupira t-il d'un air faussement désolé, _il y aura quelques morts._

Il porta sa main à sa ceinture. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas le pommeau de sa dague.

Son sang se glaça.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, lui, Ivan Braginski, ancien opritchnik, avait laissé sa dague dans ses appartements.

Il fit volte face. Même sans arme, il était plus véloce que cette armoire sur bottes. Il se dirigea à toutes jambes vers la grande salle.

Il lui suffisait d'atteindre la cour, la rue, et il était sauvé.

Techniquement.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque le passage se trouva bloqué par quelques hommes avides d'en découdre.

 _Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire,_ marmonna t-il entre ses dents. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il se figea au milieu de couloir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Aucune chance de repli. Il était bel et bien _fini._ Et, comble de l'ironie, fini _pour le tsar._

Lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son ventre, il ne put qu'éclater de rire.

Mais il _savait._ Un jour, un membre de sa lignée reignera sur le Kremlin. C'était son destin. _Leurs_ destins.

Et si un moine y avait réussit, pourquoi pas lui ?

26 mai 1605, Moscou.

Horrifié, le faux Dimitri vit la foule de soldats faire irruption dans son palais. La révolution boyard avait réussit, semblait il.

Son peuple le trahissait. Son destin s'achevait là. Il n'hurla pas lorsque l'épée de Vladimir lui traversa le corps. Il n'avait plus la force d'hurler. Il savait que la partie était jouée.

Sur le plateau d'échec, qui, autrefois avait appartenu à Ivan Le Terrible, le roi tomba.

Le bruit du canon résonna dans tout Moscou. Le Temps des Troubles s'achevait il là ? Personne ne le sait.

Un silhouette se faufilait hors de la ville, seule.

Cette silhouette, c'était Marina, épouse du soi-disant Dimitri.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

EPILOGUE

Trois siècle plus tard...

Le jeune paysan fit son entrée dans le palais du tsar. Il jeta un regard à son reflet. Cheveux longs; barbe hirsute. Il avait un aspect repoussant.

Cet homme étrange était pourtant la dernière lueur d'espoir d'un père et une mère, la dernière personne à pouvoir sauver, peut-être, le jeune tsarevitch Alexei, promis à la succesion de son père Nicolas II, mais pourtant, tellement malade...

Il leva fièrement la tête. De délicates effluves de nourriture lui caressèrent les narines. Peut être du boeuf Stroganov; ou du veau Orloff. Il en avait goûté, une fois, à St Petersbourg.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme. Ses yeux, violets comme les améthystes, traits communs de sa famille, se fixèrent sur la tsarine qui accouraient.

Suivant sans le savoir les traces de son ancêtre Ivan Braginski, Grégory Raspoutine venait de faire son entrée dans l'Histoire...


End file.
